Spills and Thrills
by CuteChibiChocoCloud
Summary: After coliding into each other, Zoro spills coffee on Sanji's favourite shirt. As the argument heats up, so do they. Yaoi


Disclaimer: One Piece ain't mine, although I'd like to think that I did… 

**WARNING – This fic should not be read by those who don't like men interacting in a sexual manner to each other. Also, those who don't like stories without a proper plot may leave now, and keep a hold of their sanity. : )**

CLASH!

The two men collided into one another. Sanji grit his teeth against his cigarette, as he examined the fresh coffee stain on his favourite shirt.

"ZORO! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Sanji held the stained area towards the swordsman, and repeatedly pointed at it. Frantically, he waited for an apology, because he bloody well deserved one. Zoro only looked lazily into Sanji's eyes, and then stretched his arms in the air, and let out an enormous yawn.

"Ergh. Oops," said Zoro. He was about to remove himself from the kitchen, but he found a hand holding him back.

"_Oops_? OOPS!" if he was mad before, god only knew what Sanji was feeling. His curly eyebrow twitched with agitation. An irrepressible fury swept over him, as he kicked Zoro in the stomach. Holding his middle, Zoro fell to his knees and began hacking for breath.

"Serves you right!" Sanji said defiantly. Removing his shirt, he began to run it under some hot water. Trying to rub out the stain before it settled into the brown fabric, he continued, "That's what you get for messing with me crap-swordsman!"

Picking himself off the ground, still holding onto his stomach, Zoro said, "I dare you to say that again." His voice was low and gravely. The one thing Zoro couldn't stand, was anyone insulting his skills as a swordsman.

"Crap-swordsman!" switching off the hot tap, he left his shirt to soak in some boiling water.

"You've asked for it!" Zoro made a leap for Sanji.

The two men grappled at each other, and found themselves in an arm-lock.

"Crap-cook!"

"Bastard! No one disrespects my cooking!"

Sanji slyly brought Zoro to the ground with a swoop to his ankles. To Sanji's surprise, Zoro managed to drag him down with him. Taking Zoro's throat, Sanji sat on top of him, and began to squeeze as hard as he could. Sadly, his upper body strength was nothing to talk about. Soon, he found himself being easily overpowered by the swordsman. It didn't take long for Zoro to pin his rival beneath him.

There was silence, as Zoro examined the other man's skinny, but muscled torso.

"Hmm," Zoro ran a rough hand over his chest, "I'm hungry."

Sanji was getting tired of Zoro's attitude. He watched him, as he began to rummage through the fridge. Several grunts were made, unsatisfied with his discoveries.

"Ah! What's this?" Zoro smirked over to where Sanji now stood, then continued to remove something from the fridge.

It was then that Sanji saw it.

No, he wasn't about to eat those.

"Hey, put them back! Do you have any idea how expensive those are!" too late, Zoro placed one in his mouth, and pulled away the stem.

"Calm down prissy girl," Zoro said, as he was shoved backwards, and the bag of cherries were snatched from his grasp.

Ignoring the stupid jerk's comment, Sanji placed the cherries back into the fridge. He was almost relieved when he heard Zoro's footsteps go towards the door. All of a sudden, Sanji felt a nasty sting in the back of his head. Rubbing his hair, he bent down and examined the cause of the pain.

A cherry stone.

Zoro began to laugh hysterically, as Sanji glared in his direction. If he knew anything, it was what buttons to press to get Sanji really mad.

"Now I'm pissed!" as Sanji charged towards Zoro, he felt a flurry of emotions running through him. One was to kill the bastard where he stood. Another was to overpower the swordsman in a somewhat different way…

As Sanji went to kick Zoro square in the face, his battling reflexes kicked in, and he dove under Sanji's raised leg. With great speed and agility, he leapt off the floor, and wrapped his arm around Sanji's waist, holding the raised leg firmly against the cook's chest.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. The green-haired fool had outwitted him, and now he was stuck, "Let me go Zoro! I mean it." he shouted in a warning tone.

"I don't think so…" Zoro took the hand that wasn't holding the leg, and rubbed Sanji's groin area suggestively. A grin appeared on his face, as he heard, and felt, Sanji starting to get aroused, "…not until I'm done with you."

Letting go of Sanji's leg, he twisted the man around to face him, plucked the cigarette from his mouth and planted his lips against the other mans. He heard muffled whimpers, as he placed his hands against Sanji's rear, and grasped it firmly. Sanji went to say something, but Zoro silenced him with his tongue. Licking the contours of Sanji's mouth, he felt Sanji slink his arms around his neck. He couldn't help but dip to the floor, as Sanji used his weight to drag them both down.

Once Sanji had the swordsman on the floor with him, he ended the kiss and smiled.

Taking Zoro's shirt, he lifted it over his shoulders, and discarded it to the side. A large scar was engraved over his torso. It was his battle scar from his sword fight against the legendary Dracule 'Hawk-Eye' Mihawk. Leaning in, he smoothed his tongue over the ragged skin, and took pleasure in it's texture.

Closing his eyes in bliss, Zoro took a clump of Sanji's hair, and held the man's face closer. Then tightening his grip, he yanked Sanji's head upwards.

For a moment, Zoro looked carefully at Sanji's face, like a doctor trying to diagnose the illness of his patient.

Sanji grimaced up at him, "What the fuck you lookin' at bastard?"

Rolling his eyes, Zoro casually replied, "You. Who the fuck else?"

Pulling him in once again, they pressed lips together. Not as harsh or urgent this time. Sanji ran his tongue over Zoro's bottom lip, begging for access into his mouth. When Zoro only smiled against his lips, Sanji didn't wait for permission, and rammed his tongue into the caverns of Zoro's mouth.

Zoro curled his tongue around Sanji's, then pulled it away, before repeating the process again. Sanji complied for a while, but then began to resist the other tongue's motions.

Pushing the love chef away, Zoro smirked then lifted himself from the floor.

As he began to walk away, Sanji rose himself, and yelled, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Stopping beside the eating table, Zoro examined it, then swept everything off of it.

"ZORO! HOW DARE YOU! I WAS GOING TO USE ALL OF THAT FOR DINNER TONIGHT!"

"Oh well," shrugging his shoulders in a care-free fashion, Zoro said, "I guess you'll just have to be my appetizer then."

"B-B-BUT…I MEAN…YOU ASSHOLE!"

Impatiently, Zoro heaved a sigh, and pointed down at the table, "Shut the fuck up, and get on the table now."

When Sanji only looked back at him bewilderedly, Zoro groaned, grabbed Sanji's waist, and heaved the smaller man onto the table.

Leaning backwards, Sanji pulled the swordsman in for a kiss.

Now, Zoro found himself straddling the chef. He traced the lines of Sanji's pecks with his finger, then allowed his hands to travel further and further, lower and lower.

As soon as Zoro unbuttoned Sanji's trousers, an enthusiastic member came springing forth.

Rolling his eyes, Zoro was not at all surprised at Sanji's love heart boxers, "How predictable," he mumbled.

"What did you say?" Sanji asked, not picking up on what Zoro said, "I'll kick your ass if it was something about me."

"You never shut up do you?" as Sanji opened his mouth, Zoro cut him off, "Don't even bother replying to that."

Sanji was pleasantly shocked when he felt a cold hand grip his throbbing dick. He whimpered, as the hand began motioning up and down, in a steady beat.

"So, pathetically weak," Zoro said in a sarcastically deadpan voice, "You're putty in my hands."

"I am NOOOOOOT!" Sanji's voice rose a couple of semitones, as the strokes became firmer and faster.

"Yeah, like that's gonna convince me."

Zoro took great pleasure in making the chef squirm under him. The way he could sense the orgasm that was about to ensue, building up in his grasp.

"ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sanji felt a sweet tension, then an even sweeter release, as he came onto Zoro's hand.

As if nothing had happened between them Zoro lifted himself from on top of Sanji, and made his way towards the kitchen door.

Hastily pulling up his trousers, Sanji called out, "Hey you! I have two things to say to you."

Zoro spun around, placed his hands on his hips, then slurred, "What then?"

"You'd better not tell ANYONE about this. Especially Nami-san, because I swear, I'll slaughter you if you do." Sanji warned.

"And the other thing?" Zoro was too tired to stand here all day. He desperately wanted to go nap on the deck.

"…You'd better thoroughly wash your hands before eating! Believe me, I'll be making sure that they're clean. No one deserves to catch your diseases crap-swordsman."

The santoryu warrior laughed in response, and as he walked our the door, he cocked his head to the side and said, "Call me crap-swordsman again, and I'll be forced to do more…I'll be waiting…"

For a reason unknown to Sanji, he had to admit that swordsman had a way with words…and hands. He was on the verge of drooling for god sake! Shaking his head, Sanji began to hide and clean any evidence of the recent events. There was no way in hell he would let anyone find out. Also, hygiene was extremely important to him, as a top quality chef.

Setting himself against the railings of the Going Merry, Zoro prepped himself for his long awaited, and deserved, afternoon nap. Closing his tired eyes, he smiled, as he daydreamed of what he would be doing to the chef next.

Oh yes, he would be back, soon enough…

FIN

Yeah, go SanjiXZoro! One of my fave One Piece pairings. Soooo, give me some feedback by reviewing, or else…I shall set a horde of rabid Luffy's on your asses…not that some of you wouldn't mind that – heh.

_CuteChibiChocoCloud_


End file.
